God Save the Queen
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Cammy White has a high resistance level. That is, until she meets Steve Fox, the most charming man in all of London. They hit it off, becoming more then friends in an instant. But...they have problems seeing eye-to-eye when it comes to a 'certain topic'. How does this play out? Crossover: Steve Fox/Cammy White.
1. Chapter I

**God Save the Queen**

Steve Fox/Cammy White

**A/N: So, there's been a lot of SFXT in my house...it eventually became my life. And, as most of us fanfiction authors know: great crossover games make for even better crossover couples.**

**That was when the thought for Steve and Cammy occurred to me, and I thought I'd try it out!**

**The title is only because they're both British, as you probably thought.**

**Ships:** Steve Fox of Tekken/Cammy White of Street Fighter

**Rating: **Mature, for further chapters.

Let's commence with the storytelling, mates!

~~1~~

The cold street was of no comfort. The dark pavement was drenched in rain, the liquid crystals abandoned their home of origin in the coal-colored clouds.

Steve would have noticed all of this, if he wasn't laid out on the dirty sidewalk that dove into an alleyway. The dumpster smelled dreadful, but at least his assaulter was gone.

The Professional Boxer could have taken him, on any given day, but he and five other guys just wasn't fair. Still, Steve's not a whiner, so he whipped them best he could. But that was no help—there was just too many of the bastards.

Why they had jumped him? He had not the slightest clue. If they had been with the Mafia, they would have taken him away. They said nothing, just surrounded Steve and let him have it.

Maybe it was a grudge they had? Are they related to a boxer Steve beat? Do they just not like blondes?

One of those had to be it.

He lifted himself of the harsh concrete, finally, he found his strength, and he had his torso off the ground when something cracked, and gravity snatched him back to his original position. He groaned, this sucks, and at least tried to get comfortable if he was going to be here a while.

Some people had walked by, but no one seemed to notice him. He would have asked for help, but that wasn't good for his image. He wouldn't care about his image if people weren't so judgmental these days. He already caught enough crap, like he needed this.

"Hello? Is anyone back here? I heard noises..."

Steve had his back to the holder of the womanly voice, dusted with a British accent and smooth like liquid silk. He twitched a tad, asking himself if he should say anything.

"Oh dear..." The woman moved closer to Steve, "What happened to you? You look hurt..."

"Looks aren't always deceiving..." Steve managed to say.

The woman knelt down to Steve's level and gently took his shoulder. "I'm going to turn you over, mate. Just warning you, in case something hurts." She put more pressure on him as she moved him slowly, so that he was lying on his back. _"Oh my..."_ the woman thought, shooing her blush away. "Are you alright?"

"No...I think not." Steve tried to sit up, but he cried out a little at the pain. It felt a lot like someone trying to break him in half.

The young woman put her hand at the small of his back, and holding onto his shoulder, she supported him. It was dark, and nighttime at that, but she could see his beautiful features with the help of the natural and artificial lights that were around. She couldn't see _all_ of his face, but she liked a lot of what she did see. "What happened to you...?"

"I was jumped by about six bastards...it's nothing though, I should be fine by tomorrow..."

"Not if you're laying here all night, you're not. How long ago did this happen?"

"I dunno...maybe half an hour...?"

"You poor dear...can you stand?"

"I haven't tried...but I doubt so."

"Come on...I'll help you." The lady stayed supporting his back, holding him firmly as she helped him to stand. "It's alright, you can lean on me all you need to. I don't mind."

"You're a strong woman..." Steve said in awe and respect.

The lady giggled. "I've...had some training."

She helped Steve to walk, just far enough into the light. _"Goodness...he's even more handsome in the light...oh dear, Cammy, what are you doing? You need to focus on helping this dear, not how attractive he is..."_ She blushed and shook her head.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked as she guided him down the sidewalk.

"What? Oh, yes, everything is fine. I was just, um...thinking about something."

Steve nodded at her and smiled. She was a very beautiful woman...very sexy, too. He smiled a bit wider. "So, stranger, what's you're name?"

"Oh, terribly sorry for not mentioning it earlier. I'm Cammy."

"Cammy White?"

"Yes...how did you know?"

"I'm from here, in England. I hear about you quite often." He was going to mention she wore a lot less clothes when he first saw her, but he saw that as inappropriate. She was wearing pants an a shirt now, and that was that.

"Oh? Small world, then." She smiled beautifully, "And I know you of course."

"Do you?"

"Well, yes, I had to get a better look at you in the light, but I'm pretty sure you're that dashing boxer, Steve Fox, who's known as Europe's best."

"I am Steve Fox," Steve grinned, "Small world indeed." He didn't skip over the fact she called him _dashing_ either. And the way she said it, well, this probably wasn't the first time she referred to him as such. He was enjoying the flattering, when his head throbbed and he groaned a little.

"Steve? Just relax, alright? It's not too far from here..."

He was going to ask were she was taking him, but his head clouded and he blacked out.

~~...~~

Cammy sat in her window sill, watching as the rain met the pavement. It was raining a lot in London as of late, and she had mixed feelings about the so-called gloomy weather.

She liked the look of rain. It was really pretty, like tiny little diamonds that someone threw down from the sky, that were so delicate, they smashed into tinier diamonds whenever they came into contact with something. She liked the way it felt on her skin, like a shower, almost.

But she did not like the mood rain set, how everyone walked a bit slower down the street. How when people died, rain made everything sadder. How rain ruined weddings.

She sipped from her warm cup of tea, the steam filling her nostrils and clearing out her sinuses. She wondered if Steve liked tea. And if he did, what kind was his favorite?

Since last night, she'd been thinking a lot about Steve. Not only because he was sleeping in her bed, but because...there was just some charm to him, a charm that she liked. It made her blush, though, and she did not like that feeling. But it gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her belly, and made her smile.

She heard him groaning from the other room and decided he needed to be tended to. It must have been uncomfortable for him to sleep in so many clothes...but she knew she couldn't handle undressing him. She might've done something she would regret.

"Steve?" Cammy pushed open the door. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah...I'm alright." He grinned, "I told ya I'd be better by now."

Cammy giggled and walked inside, sitting by the foot of the bed. "You gave me quite a scare last night, Steve..."

"I didn't mean to frighten you..." Steve sighed, "I'm sorry, mate."

"It's fine, really. At least you're okay now. Would you like anything? For your head, maybe?"

Steve slicked his hair back with his hand, noticing the blood that dripped from his forehead was gone. Cammy patched up all his wounds... "Nah, my head's fine. Maybe I should just head home and have a shower."

"You could shower here..." Cammy said, blushing brightly, "I just...I don't know if you're alright to walk out there alone, yet. You were pretty bad last night..."

Steve looked at Cammy's eyes, the blue hues deepened with concern. "Well...alright. I had a suitcase...did you...?"

"It's right over there, near my closet." Cammy played with one of her braids. She was a little nervous, and as a result, she realized just how tight around her legs her jeans are. "The uhm...bathroom is the second door across the hall from here."

"Alright, thank you."

Cammy nodded. "If you need anything at all, I'll be in the kitchen."

Steve smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you, Cammy."

She blushed at his beautiful smile and smiled back. "You're welcome, Steve..." She turned around and left the room.

Cammy sighed as she leaned on the stove. "Smooth move, Cammy. You looked like an idiot in there. I can only imagine how red my face was..." She looked to all the pots and pans. "I guess I'll make him something to have for breakfast. He probably missed his dinner last night, since he was out there for so long a while..."

While she was cooking, making some simple eggs and pancakes, she caught herself having weird thoughts. _"Goodness...Steve's in my shower...I can only imagine what that looks like...Dammit Cammy, you should have undressed him last night. He just walks around all day long with his...powerful chest and...strong arms..."_ She coughed, making sure it was away from the food. _"God, if he knew what you were thinking about, you little she-perv..."_

She fetched two plates to put the food on, and while she was stretching up to shut the cabinet, she peeked over her shoulder and saw Steve emerging from the bathroom, wet and completely naked, save for a green towel that drooped lazily around his hips.

Cammy was helpless, she stared him down, blush flooding her face.

Steve turned, noticing Cammy's eyes on him.

She closed the cabinet and turned around, tending to the food once more.

He grinned at her, then stepped into Cammy's room, to dress.

"_Damn, Cammy...what the hell was that?"_ She scolded herself. Then it occurred to her. _"Steve Fox is naked in my room..."_ She squealed a little and covered her mouth. She had already looked like enough of an idiot today. Like Steve needed to hear her fantasizing.

Steve came out of her room, stretching as he came toward her.

"How was your shower?" She noticed what she said and quickly added, "Did it help at all?"

"Yeah, it felt great." Steve smiled, "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't even mention it, mate," She smiled, "I made you some breakfast, figuring you might be a little starved."

"Aw, Cammy," He smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

"No, no, 'twas my pleasure, Steve. I already had mine, you can make yourself at home. The syrup, if you want more, is in the second cabinet from the right. I'm going to go shower. I'll be out in a few." She smiled and went to her room.

Steve sighed contentedly. Maybe he should do it. He should ask her out. He really felt something about Cammy, something that made him smile even more than usual. He felt so...at home with her. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to have her...in all ways possible.

Cammy stripped down once she'd entered the bathroom. She was going to lock the door, it was just a habit, though she lived alone. And with Steve here, shouldn't that give her a good reason this time? But...something stopped her. Maybe it's because she wanted Steve to come in...She felt a twitch in her 'feminine area', and she realized that never in her entire lifetime had that happened before. She blushed and pulled the curtain back, and she smelled something. It smelled so...husky. Then she remembered, she smelled the same thing when she was helping Steve last night. It was Steve's natural scent, and it was the most stimulating smell that Cammy had ever come into contact with. She even moaned a little, it was so concentrated and she wanted to bathe herself in it.

As she loosened her braids and let her long hair flow freely behind her, she stepped into the shower, and closing her eyes, she took in the scent and let the water run down her naked skin.

Steve had finished the meal Cammy gave him and he was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. "She's been in there a long while..." Steve saw a quick flash of her naked run through his mind, and he gasped a little. Did he really just see that?

Cammy eventually came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and hair braided, as she approached Steve.

"Cammy," Steve began, "There's something I want to ask you, dear."


	2. Chapter II

**God Save the Queen**

Steve Fox/Cammy White

**A/N: That first chapter was full of...tension, I guess you could say. Well, let's see how our blonde Brits handle it!**

~~2~~

"What is it, St-Steve...?" Cammy asked, twirling her wet braid around her finger.

"Well...I was wondering if you'd fancy a date with me?"

Cammy grinned, blush glowing on her face. "Oh Steve...I'd love to."

"Well, what are we waiting for, eh?" He smiled and hooked her arm around his. "Let's go."

Cammy blushed brighter and nodded. "Okay..."

~~...~~

"I'd served in the Delta Red for a while." Cammy answered as she stirred her coffee around.

"Did you like it?"

"It was a rewarding experience, for the most part." Cammy smiled, "It taught me a lot as far as self-respect and defense. The only thing I wasn't too fond of was..." She blushed a little, "The suit..."

Steve laughed. "I've seen it."

"The scientists claimed it was 'scientifically engineered for maximum speed and mobility'. But I don't see what showing my entire ass has to do with how agile I am."

Steve smiled, "You certainly didn't look bad in it."

She blushed. "Oh, you..." She kicked him under the table, giggling.

He laughed again, "So, why'd you stop?"

"Well, I figured, since I'm not going to be in my twenties forever, that I'd better...settle down...and y'know...meet someone..." She turned red again, "Start a family..."

Steve grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkled and reflected right off of hers. "I see what you mean."

"Though," She began as her blush started to fade, "I do feel like the Delta Red will be a part of me forever."

"I feel like that, too." Steve agreed, "That kind of thing is something you can never permanently leave."

She nodded.

"Well, it's been a while," Steve said eyeing his watch, "These café people are probably wondering when we're going to leave."

Cammy giggled. "That's a reasonable thing to wonder. We've been sitting here, talking, for nearly three hours."

Steve stood, leaving the money on the table, "Well, why stop now? I really like learning more about you, Cammy."

She smiled meaningfully, taking his hand as he led her out.

"So, what about that scar on your face?" Steve asked, holding her hand as they walked down the cold London streets.

"I really don't remember. I know it happened early in my time with the Delta, but how it happened just slipped my mind, I suppose."

"Oh, alright." Steve noticed they were coming up on an Ice Cream parlor. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Right after coffee?" She giggled.

"Oh come on," Steve chuckled, "We've still got another hour until lunch time, and we didn't really eat anything at the café."

"I'd love some ice cream, Steve."

He smiled at her and brought up their entwined hands, kissing hers. They had stopped, dead in their walk, and he smiled at her, her hand still up by his lips. His eyes said everything his mouth didn't, and Cammy knew the way she felt was mutual.

"Steve..." Cammy began, his name feathery soft on her cherry colored lips.

"Yes, Cammy?" Steve leaned a little closer to her.

"We're...starting a line, dear." Cammy giggled as Steve looked up past her head and realized she was right.

"Oh...so we are." He turned around and went right up to the woman who was smiling at the counter.

Cammy held onto Steve's arm as he told the woman what they wanted, looking back at Cammy a few times for verification, and they had received the frozen treat they had been waiting for in no time at all.

They sat on a bench outside, and Cammy picked up the conversation where it left off. "So, what about you, Steve? How long have you been boxing for?" She licked her ice cream.

"Since sixth grade, if memory serves right." Steve chuckled.

"Wow...you were...eleven, then?" Cammy asked.

"Yep. It's been eleven years of left hooks and broken noses."

Cammy laughed at that. "Broken noses? Oh you poor dear."

"That's right. I got my first broken nose when I was thirteen."

"How did that go?"

"I didn't even notice it was broken until two days after the match." Steve recalled, "I remember who broke it, too. Mike Balrog in an international match that was set in Los Angeles."

"Did you at least win?"

"Yeah, by a hair. He let his guard down on his left side, I stomped his foot so he'd stay in place and I knocked him about five good times in a row."

"Wow...at thirteen you were already letting them have it, huh?"

"You could say that."

Cammy leaned on his arm, and remembered she'd wanted to ask him something. "Steve...I noticed you had a scar on your left arm...where did that come from?"

Steve sighed. "I've been wondering the same question my whole life. I was told I'd had it since I was a baby..."

"Your Mum didn't tell you where you got it?"

"I didn't even know my Mum until a few months ago."

"Oh dear..." Cammy's eyes widened. "You poor dear..."

"You say that a lot, don't you?" Steve giggled.

"What? Poor dear?" Cammy blushed, "No, actually. I guess...I just say it a lot to you...because I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad." Steve smiled at her, "There's no need to."

"I can't help it, Steve...I just...really care about you...even though I found you near a dumpster in an alley just yesterday."

Steve grinned. "Cammy...you've got a lovely heart, dear."

She smiled. "You brought it out in me."

Steve leaned in close, his forehead to hers as their noses touched.

Cammy took the initiative, pressing her lips to his shyly. The kiss tasted like ice cream, strawberry mixed with mint chocolate-chip, and Cammy knew she'd always remember what that tasted like. She pulled away after their sweet little childish kiss. She knew she wanted more than that—she saw that Steve had his tongue pierced, and she wanted to know what that felt like.

But she composed herself and smiled at him.

He smiled back, snaking his arm around her. "Cammy, call me crazy, but I think love is already blossoming."

Cammy nodded. "I think you're right, Steve..."

He stood up, taking her hand, and they continued to explore.

~~...~~

"Are you okay, Steve?" Cammy asked as night fell over the town as they were still out. She saw a look of pain on Steve's face and it triggered instant worry.

"I'm alright." Steve claimed, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure? You look a little tense."

"I'm a little sore from last night...but I'll be fine."

"Would you like me to rub you down?"

"What?"

Her eyes widened as she blushed. "I-I mean a massage, Steve. That would help you, I'm sure."

"Uh...sure, if it wouldn't be any trouble."

"Not at all, Steve. Let's go to my place and I'll get started."


	3. Chapter III

**God Save the Queen**

Steve Fox/Cammy White

~~3~~

Cammy opened her apartment door and let Steve enter before her. "You can just go right into my room, and lay on your stomach. Just let me get some oil and I'll come right in."

Steve nodded and did as she suggested.

Cammy shivered as she searched the bathroom cabinets. _"Alright Cammy, just stay calm. Don't do anything stupid, try not to get too worked up. It's just a massage, don't grope him or anything. Fight your desires..."_ She told herself as she found some scented massage oil that Chun-Li bought her for her birthday. She noticed a note stuck to it that she must've missed before.

_Cammy,_

_I hope you'll have fun with this and some lucky guy!_

_Chun-Li_

Cammy blushed at that. "Damn you, Chun-Li..." She changed into some shorts and a tank top as she came into the room, taking off her beret. "Alright, Steve...just try to relax and let me do everything. And feel free to ask if you want me to do a certain area." She was glowing red with blush as she turned down the lights and lit a candle, for relaxation purposes. She noticed he had taken off his shirt, and she felt pathetic excitement over how great of a body he had.

"Thanks for this, Cammy,"

"It's nothing, really." She promised. She carefully lowered herself onto the small of his back, his body between her legs. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

She poured some of the oil into her hand, and rubbed them together. She started at his shoulders, carefully caressing out the knots in them, moving her hands in slow, circular motions. She moved downward, to his shoulder-blades, feeling how strong they were as she worked out those knots.

Steve moaned under her, "Can you do it a little harder, love?"

"Of course, Steve..." She blushed and rubbed harder, earning more moans. _"Keep your cool, Cammy..."_ She begged herself as she moved down, to his back, rubbing her thumbs into the crease as she rubbed at his sides with the rest of her fingers.

Steve moaned more, "Ah, Cammy...that's amazing..."

She put more oil into her hands as she blushed. "I'm g-glad it's d-doing the trick." She continued to rub, biting back moans at how sexy he sounded.

"Cammy..." Steve asked, "Could you do the front of me, too?"

"Y-Yes..." She moved over, allowing him to turn so he was laying on his back. She replaced the oil and sat back on top of him, right in his lap. She began at the dip in his neck, soothing the knots away.

His eyes shut tight, he moaned again, turning his head to the opposite side.

Cammy felt like she was in heat: she was placed basically right on his groin and she felt so many desires deep within her. She traveled down his beautiful body, to his toned chest and flattened her hands on it, rubbing in circles.

"Ahh," Steve sighed, "Cammy..." He hadn't realized, but he was rubbing at her bare thighs, traveling upward slowly but surely.

"St-Steve..." Cammy closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying her very hardest to control herself as her hands reached his chiseled abs.

Then it happened. She caught that husky scent again, coming right off Steve. That tingle happened again, right in her warmth. She noticed he was starting to get hard, his cock rubbing right against her, in the perfect area.

"I..." Cammy swallowed as she was getting hotter by the millisecond, "...need you...Steve..."

Steve wasted no time, pulling her down to him and assaulting her lips. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, and she moaned, feeling his piercing. He noticed she took a liking to his studded tongue, and he made the game a little more exciting as he played with her tongue, just as she entertained his.

Cammy moaned again, right inside of his mouth. Steve started to suck on her tongue, licking all over the underside.

"Steve!" Cammy gasped.

Steve held her tight and flipped them over, so that he was on top. He never gave her lips a break, bruising them with his kiss. Steve eventually did pull away, leaving a flustered Cammy breathing like she'd never had air before.

"Why did you stop...? Did I do something wrong?" Cammy asked, sitting up to meet him.

"Cammy...I just..." He sighed, "It's only our first date...and second day of actually knowing each other."

"Oh Steve..." Cammy sighed. "I...I know...but..."

"I think we should get to know each other better...before we do anything like this..."

"Steve..." Cammy sat up and pecked his lips, "You're very right...I don't even know if I'd have been able to handle it."

"I'm...going to head home."

"Alright..." She hugged her knees to her chest.

Steve pulled on his shirt as he kissed her, firmly and sweetly. "I'll be around." He smiled and left.

Cammy threw her pillow at the wall across the room. "Dammit..."

She heard the front door close and Steve was gone for the night.


	4. Chapter IV

**God Save the Queen**

Steve Fox/Cammy White

~~4~~

It was colder than it was the day before, but Cammy felt really warm. She kept thinking of Steve, and what they almost did last night. Maybe it was a good thing they didn't go all the way, yet...because maybe waiting made it more special. Maybe she shouldn't have been so forward...

She should just forget it almost happened. _"Just forget, Cammy...you don't want to damage anything with Steve..."_

Though, she was a little frustrated. Out of everything that had happened yesterday, she forgot to ask for Steve's phone number. And address...she hoped he'd come see her today...she had no way of asking him to come.

She was so anxious, she found herself staring at the door, tapping her foot and constantly pacing around the living room. If Chun-Li were here, Cammy knew what she would say. She would comment on how whipped she was with Steve. She is NOT whipped. That's just...that's impossible! Cammy White? Whipped? Never!

The doorbell rang, and Cammy jumped off the couch and ran to the door. Swinging the door open, she greeted Steve with a tight hug. "Steve!"

"Well, hello there..." Steve chuckled at the fast, warm greeting he received. "I was going to call you, but I realized I lack your number."

"Yeah, I realized that, too..." Cammy said shyly before smiling up at him, "I'm really glad you came over, though. I was really hoping to see you today."

Steve grinned, "Then the hope was mutual."

She grinned back at him. He seemed to have completely forgotten about last night's awkward event, looking as happy and un-awkward as possible. "Before I forget, let me get that number for you..." She ran into her room, and Steve stepped fully inside the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

To be fully honest with himself, Steve didn't forget about what he almost did to Cammy. He _couldn't _forget about it...how vulnerable she was...how much she said she wanted him...it was all too much and Steve cracked under that pressure, letting his true desires be known. Thank God he was able to stop himself in time.

Cammy emerged from her bedroom, where the memory resided, with her phone in hand. They exchanged digits quickly, and headed out for breakfast together.

"So...what sounds good?" Cammy asked, holding onto Steve's arm.

"Hmm...I don't know. What are you thinking?"

"Uhm..." She smiled when the idea came, "There is this one place...it's a French Café. I went there with a friend once, and I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Steve chuckled. "The French Café it is, then!"

~~...~~

Cammy studied Steve from across the table. He's just so handsome, she couldn't help herself. He looked like he was thinking about something, stirring his finger in his coffee with crème absentmindedly, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Cammy loved his eyes...not only were they gorgeous, but they looked so...trustworthy. She felt like she could tell Steve her deepest secret, and he, no matter what, would keep it safe in those blue eyes.

"Cammy..." Steve spoke after a while of sweet-but-awkward silence, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Love."

He licked the crème off his finger, his eyes flicking to her. "And you promise you'll be honest with me?"

"I promise, Steve."

"Are you upset at me?"

Cammy looked confused. "No, Steve. Why would I be?"

"Nevermind..." Steve sighed.

"Steve..." She laced her fingers with his, worry on her face, "Is everything okay?"

He smiled at her. "Everything is alright, my love. As long as I'm with you."

She smiled sweetly and pecked his lips.

~~...~~

It was just near lunch time when Steve checked his watch. His arm around Cammy, he sat with her on the same bench they had their first little shy kiss at.

"Steve...?" Cammy began, "I...was thinking about what you asked me earlier, in the café...and...I want to know, Steve. Why did you ask me that...?"

Steve sighed. "I was wondering last night...if what I did was the right thing to do. I felt like I was just thinking about myself with no consideration of how you feel...or...what you..._wanted_..."

"Is that what this is about...? She asked softly, placing her hand on top of Steve's. "I think you did the right thing...maybe we shouldn't have slept together on the first night. But Stevie," She tucked her head under his chin, "Don't fret over it."

Steve smiled. "I'm glad we talked about it."

"Me too..." Cammy placed her hand on his chest. "Steve...when do you think would be an appropriate time to...have sex?"

Steve's eyes widened as he chuckled, rubbing Cammy's side. "I don't know. It's just a really strong feeling you get...it could happen at absolutely any time."

"Is it like the feelings that we had last night?"

"Kind of..." Steve smirked and leaned down to her ear, "But even stronger."

Cammy shivered, her eyes flicked to Steve, who licked his lips. She felt so helpless, she wanted Steve, she wanted him a hell of a lot. But she'd wait. It was worth it. She knew it was, because she'd never wanted to have sex with someone as much as she wanted it with Steve...not once in her life. And it wasn't just her being a horny bastard, she actually had feelings for this guy, and it was driving her nuts.

~~...~~

Night fell over London, and Cammy and Steve were tucked away in no specific taxicab. After paying the driver, who'd chatted them up about 'safe sex', which was probably the most awkward things had been between Steve and Cammy so far, Steve pulled her into a bar on his side of town.

"Do you drink any, Cammy?" Steve asked, his arm around her waist as they strolled in.

"I can hold down my liquor," She promised Steve, winking at him playfully.

"Can you?" Steve felt a little turned on at that, "Well, let's have a go, then."

"Let's." Cammy giggled confidently.

A few drinks later, at least in Steve's case, what Cammy meant was starting to show.

"Just how much have you _had_, Love?" Steve asked, raising his voice over the loud music.

"Pfft who _cares_," Cammy hiccuped, "I stopped counting a _looooonnnng_ time ago." She laughed.

"Oh dear..." Steve groaned. He didn't want her to get alcohol poisoning...or get hurt. "Alright, we're going."

"_Nooooo!_" Cammy protested, "I want to stay and prove to Steve that I can drink respon*hic*bly."

Steve sighed. _"I'm never going to see the end of tonight..."_ he swept her off the stool, leaving the money for the bartender, and carried her outside. "You're coming to my place, for the night, Cam."

"_Ooo!_" Cammy clapped her hands, "Are we gonna play?"

"Oh, we can play, Cammy." Steve sighed, walking her down the street, "We'll play: Cammy goes to bed and gets sober."

"That doesn't sound very fun!" Cammy complained.

"It's not, but we've got no other choice."

He eventually got her through the door and to his room.

"Hey _Steeeeeevieee!~_" Cammy sing-songed, "Do you want to hear a secret?"

"Probably not." Steve said, placing her on the bed.

"Nah, I'll tell you anyway. C'meeeeerrrreee."

Steve gave up and leaned down to her.

She grabbed his head and pulled it close, so that her lips were against his ear. "I want to suck your cock." She giggled right into his ear, licking the shell.

Steve was frozen for a moment, but he regained his composure and pushed her away. "C-Cammy, don't talk like that." _"Damn, she is so drunk...and sexy..." _He shook the latter thought away.

"I just want to make you feel as sexy as you are..." She purred, laying on her back and opening her legs.

Steve shut her legs. "Maybe another time."

"But you're sooooo fuckin' sexy!" She pushed him down, straddling him, "Let me show you..."

"C-Cammy!" He gasped, "Bloody hell, stop that!" He pushed her back down onto the bed, but she pulled him down with her.

"Oh _Steve_," She moaned, "I want to feel your sexy pierced tongue all over every part of me..."

"Cammy..."

"I want to lick you up and down, Steve...why? Why won't you let me?" She unzipped his pants, slipping her hand inside his boxers and stroking him.

Steve moaned for a moment, before remembering that this was wrong, and he slapped her hand away and stood, zipping his pants back up. "Rest up, Cammy."

"But I-"

"Shh, just sleep." Steve grinned, "I'll be here for you when you wake up, Love."


	5. Chapter V

**God Save the Queen**

Steve Fox/Cammy White

~~5~~

Cammy awoke with a start. She didn't recognize the room around her, but when she saw the boxing gloves hanging up on the closet doorknob, she knew where she was. _"This must be Steve's..."_ Her head was throbbing, and she studied the clock on the night table until her sight cleared and the red blobs became numbers. "11:45...P.M?" She threw up the sheets and looked for Steve. He was nowhere around, but she heard noises coming from the basement.

Shuffling down the steep, carpeted steps, she saw Steve, only in sweatpants, playing pool in the corner.

"Steve...?" Cammy steadied herself on the wall, still barely able to walk.

"Well, look who finally woke up after nearly twelve hours."

She approached him, "Twelve hours?"

"Yeah, you were _wasted_. I had the doctor come look at you, and he said you were alright and you didn't get alcohol poisoning. I spent my day taking care of you...and cleaning up your vomit."

"I am _so_ sorry, Steve!" Cammy looked horrified, "I...I don't know what came over me...a few drinks turned into a few bottles...I...ugh, I can't even _look_ at another glass of scotch, let alone myself..."

"Cammy, calm down. It's fine." He smiled.

She sighed. "You are a _saint_, Steve Fox."

"Yeah, well..." Steve leaned on his pool stick.

"So...what exactly happened while I was drunk...just out of curiosity...?"

"You...made your desires known..." Steve blushed and chuckled bitterly.

"Oh God..." Cammy groaned, "Did I try anything?"

"That would be an understatement, actually...but no need to get into that. What you said really shocked me."

"What...what was that...?"

"I...don't know if you'd want to know that."

"I...I do, Steve. What did I say to you?"

"That you wanted to..." He coughed, "Suck my cock..."

She went red.

"And...uhm...feel my tongue all over you..."

"Okay...you can stop there..." She covered her face, "Steve...I am so sorry..."

"Cammy," He encompassed her in a warm hug, "You were drunk, dear. It's okay."

"I can't believe I said that, though...and after all that, you'd still want to be with me?"

"Of course...I..." Steve blushed, "I love you."

She froze. That was the first time he'd ever said that to her. "You do...?"

"Yeah...I know it's only been a couple days, but...I really do love you. I don't think, after what happened last night, that anything could ever change my mind about you being the only person I want to be with."

"I love you, too." Cammy hugged him, "I...I know I do, Steve. I've never had this feeling for anyone else...I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Steve pulled away from the hug and smiled at her beautifully.

She smiled back. "So...you play pool?"

He looked back at the pool table. "A tad bit."

"Teach me how to play?" She asked, moving closer toward the game.

"If you'd like." He gave her the stick. "It's pretty simple, the basics. You use this ball," He held up a pure white ball, "To hit all the other balls. But you save this one," He held up the black ball with an 8 on it, "For last. Once you hit this ball, the game's over."

"That sounds easy." Cammy smiled.

"If you've got good aim."

"How are you supposed to hit it?"

"Well, you lean over the table," He demonstrated, "and place the point of the stick against the center of the ball. For steady aim, make sure the stick is between your middle and ring finger. Then, give it a jab," He did so, "and the ball travels as far as it can with the hit you just delivered." The orange ball went right into the pocket on the side.

"Oh...alright..." Cammy leaned over the table, holding the stick steady.

Steve watched her. "Love, try to do it like this," He bent over her, his strong arms guiding hers. "Good, like that." He placed his hands at her hips. "Now hit the ball." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered, doing just as he instructed, slamming the ball into the other one. It too, fell into one of the pockets on the corner.

"Good job." Steve rested one hand on the edge of the table, kissing Cammy's shoulder.

Cammy sighed a little, Steve's lips felt good against her skin. "Th-Thank you..."

He kissed her neck, right where it met her jaw, and Cammy shivered, leaning into his kisses, bending over the slightest bit, her ass against his groin. She could feel that he was hard, and with every passing second, her want for him increased tenfold.

"Steve..." She turned around, facing the lusty expression of her boyfriend.

"Yes...?" He licked at her jawline.

"Make love to me."

"I will, Cammy. Right here, right now."

He lifted her up by the ass and placed her on the edge of the sturdy pool table.

Cammy moaned, feeling up his shirtless body. Steve was right. Her feelings were stronger. After he promised that he loved her, she suddenly felt as though she needed him. She hooked her legs around his back, her thighs pressed against the bare skin of his waist.

Steve kissed the cleavage that peeked through the top of her undershirt, his fingers feeling up the skin underneath.

"Steve..." Cammy moaned, "I need to feel you..."

Steve pulled off her undershirt, barely able to keep his lips off of her for more then a spare moment to rid her of her shorts, then the panties were gone, and he basically tore off her bra. Cammy didn't care about those clothes now, at this moment, all she cared about was Steve. She needed Steve, and that was all that mattered.

Cammy pulled the string that held up Steve's pants, and they fell down with an effortless push. He kicked them away, and she started at his boxers, pulling them down and making quick work of them.

Steve groaned. This was the moment they had both anticipated, and it was worth all that they'd endured to get here. He could feel how warm her body was, making his shaft rise higher than it already was.

Cammy had her arms around Steve's back, her legs not far down. She could hear Steve breathing in her ear, and she licked her lips, unable to bear another second without him inside her.

Steve could feel that she wanted it now, just by the way she was breathing and tracing little circles patters on his shoulders with her fingers.

"Stevie," She moaned, "Kiss me while you do it."

"Of course, my dearest love," He locked lips with her, feeling up her skin, as he lined his manhood up with her sweet warmth. He wasted no time teasing and pushed right inside, slowly though, savoring every inch his cock went in and every breathy moan that came from Cammy. He himself let out a low moan, hands on her hips, holding her steady and supporting her weight.

Cammy's nails sank into Steve's skin possessively, her toes curling as she felt him inside her. "Ah..." She breathed, "_Steve_..."

His lips stayed against hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth, sensually caressing her sweet tongue. She leaned backward a bit, arching her back, her hold tightening around Steve as he started to grind his hips, his rhythm going _in...and out, in...and out..._

It was tantalizingly slow at the get-go, Cammy felt every movement either of them did, her heat rising as he started to get some speed. _In and out, in and out._

Soon enough, she noticed her body was following Steve's rhythm, moving up and down with his in and out, but her focus broke when she felt Steve's hand on her back, trailing downward, right to her ass.

Steve broke the kiss, sucking her clavicle hotly, a nice-sized love-bite eventually reddened where his lips had been, and Cammy wanted more of his love-bites, all over her body.

"St-Steve..." Cammy moaned, barely able to talk, she was in such a haze, "D-Don't stop..."

"Whatever you want, Cammy," Steve sucked at her neck after that, squeezing one of her nipples with his fingers.

"Ahn..." Cammy gasped, "I...ohh Steve...I'm going to...I'm...so close..."

"Just a little longer sweetheart, I'm almost there..."

Cammy moaned, her back arching again, "I...I..."her thoughts melted as she felt something almost like a latch being pulled loose inside her, and she came, all over him. "Steve!" she screamed as her essences spilled all over him.

Steve came right after that, groaning as he leaked into her, holding her body tight.

"Oh...Steve...that was worth the wait..."

"C-Cammy..."

"Yes...?" She laid out on the table, panting, her skin glowing red almost everywhere.

"I love you..." he whispered to her as he leaned over her body, "more than anything..."

"Then..." She smiled softly, "The feeling is mutual..."


End file.
